


Battle Of The Blankets

by xSophie2x



Series: The boy and the wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: Lately, when Liam and Theo go to bed, Theo has a weird new habit. Liam secretly loves it





	Battle Of The Blankets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> I hope you'll enjoy this, Janna, this is for you!

‘Theo, the bed’s made! Are you coming?’  


It remained silent in the house, making Liam’s voice seem louder as he called again, and tapped his foot on the floor.  


‘Theo?’ he asked, walking towards the bedroom door. He had the feeling that something was off, and though he could probably guess what it was, he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to know.  


A soft sound, like paws against the carpet, reached his ears then, and made him look up and prove him right as the door was swung open.  


A big black wolf trotted into the room, giving Liam one triumphant look before darting towards the bed and jumping on it. There, he made one or two circles before deciding he was comfortable, and falling down flat on his stomach.  


Liam groaned. Not again.  


It wasn’t the first time that this had happened and Theo had fully shifted before bed, had just started one day after they’d begun dating. Liam couldn’t exactly remember the first time that it happened anymore, or why Theo did it, but he did know what a nuisance it was. It was always a pain to clean up again.  


Theo made a high, whining noise then, looking over at Liam with wide, questioning eyes as if he was asking him to come to bed too. Liam sighed, rolling his eyes and closing the door before doing what he asked, sitting down on his side of the bed.  


‘You know that leaves hair everywhere, right?’ he asked, looking over at the wolf beside him with expectant eyes.  


Theo nodded his head up and down a few times in understanding, before nudging the bedcovers with his nose and looking up at Liam with big eyes, to make it clear to him that he wanted to get under them.  


Liam sighed, though still unable to keep the fond expression off his face as he looked down at the wolf. He shuffled further under the covers, making sure half of it was covering Theo, and lay down with his head on the pillow, turning of the lights.  


And that was when it started.  


Theo was the first one to start pulling at the blankets, yanking and tugging at them until he got what he wanted and more than half of the covers were covering him. Liam groaned, rolling onto his side and gripping the blankets, pulling back at them. ‘Let go!’  


Theo whined softly then, his grip on the blanket secure and his teeth biting into it pretty deeply, making it hard for Liam as he tried to pull them back. ‘Theo, let go!’ he snapped. ‘I’m cold!’  


It was no use. Of course a big, full grown wolf was gonna be stronger than him.  


Liam shot him a glare, not knowing why a wolf would even need a blanket in the first place with all that fur, and a wave of annoyance washed over him as Theo claimed more than half of the blankets for himself, looking back at him triumphantly.  


‘Jerk,’ Liam mumbled, making Theo growl softly and show his teeth at him in response. With a sigh, Liam rolled onto his side, crawling under the blankets as best as he could. Beside him, he could see Theo looking back at him with big eyes and feigned innocence, and Liam groaned softly, wondering what he was supposed to do now and why he was putting up with a boyfriend that thought it was normal to shift into a bloody wolf at night.  


It only took up that much more space in bed.  


Theo’s eyes fluttered shut tiredly then, having trouble to keep them open anymore. Liam looked over at him as he saw Theo’s eyes closing, and falling asleep. As he lay still with his paws folded under him, having stopped the pulling and wrestling with the blankets, Liam saw how adorable he actually looked like that, and felt some of his annoyance fading away.  


He leaned up on his elbows, a small smile appearing on his face as he reached for the blanket, and carefully pulled it out from underneath him to not wake him up. Softly, he put half of it over Theo until he was fully covered, claiming the other half for himself as best he could when Theo took up a little more.  


Contently, he lay down again, giving Theo a kiss on top of his hairy head before he did so. ‘Good night,’ Theo,’ he whispered, covering both of them under the blanket once more before resting his head on the pillow.  


His eyes fluttered shut then, enjoying the warmth coming from the wolf beside him. Maybe not having the biggest part of the blanket wasn’t so bad. And as he cuddled up with Theo, already falling asleep and enjoying how soft he felt, maybe he did understand why Theo insisted on shifting before bed after all.


End file.
